Summer at Hogwarts
by Cherry Mikhoa
Summary: uhnm......read the title


Disclaimer: Sadly,yes,very sadly, I do not *sob* *sniff* own.....*sob* any of the Harry Potter characters! *cries uncontrollably* But, I have stolen the Muaraders and other random characters so deal with it J.K Rowling! I do own the characters Leala Tackamizca, Tori Cody, and Cherry Mikhoa. So please do not take these characters and their great personalitys without permission from me first. So.....with that said...ON WITH THE INSANITY! ^^''''  
  
~~*Chapter One*~  
  
It was summer at Hogwarts. Leala, Tori, Cherry, Sirius, Remus, and James were sitting underneath the big oak tree. It was a warm and sunny day. Leala was gazing out along the horizon gazing into the crystal blue lake.  
"What should we do? This is boring." Leala said, a slight sign of whinging in her voice.  
"We should go swimming again. It's a millon degrees out." Remus suggested.  
"OH! GREAT IDEA!" Cherry sprung up, and grabbed Tori and Leala. "Come on it'll be fun!"  
"Sounds good to me.' Tori said.  
"Yep, sounds great." Leala agreed. The girls ran up to the dormitory to get their bathing suits. Sirius, James and Remus followed.  
"Do you always have to suggest swimming Moony? I'm getting sick of this." Sirius commented with a scowl on his face.  
"You could have said you didn't want to." Remus said matter-of- factly.  
"Oh yeah, like Leala wouldn't have made me go anyway." He said rolling his eyes.  
"Sirius you know you like it." James teased.  
"I do not." He playfully snapped back. Remus rolled his eyes and walked faster.  
"I reckon you guys bicker more than a married couple you know that?"  
"Of course we know that! Sirius said cheerfully. Remus rolled his eyes again.  
  
When Remus opened the door and stepped into the room Cherry was on all fours, with her head stuffed under his bed.  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked with pure bewilderness written on his face. A muffled answer came from Cherry. "Mm lookin for my bafing suit." She popped back out from under the bed again. "I swear...it runs away from me everytime." A frown appeared on her face. She peered around the room and kneeled down next to James' bed. "Tori's in the kitchen if your looking for her." She stuffed her head in under James' bed this time. "IT'S NOT THERE EITHER! I SWEAR THAT BATHING SUIT HAS INVISABLE LEGS!" Remus chuckled and walked out into the kitchen.  
"Any luck there Cherry?" Leala peered at Cherry whose head was now under a third bed.  
"AHA!" Cherry popped out from Sirius' bed waving her two piece bathing suit above her head. "I've found it! Finally!.....you look nice Leala."  
"Thanks." She stood in front of Cherry with a black bikini on, and a midnight blue sarong (with little snitches on it ^^) flowing down over her hips. She had waist long brown hair with strawberry blonde highlights and beautiful violet eyes. A second frown appeared on Cherry's face.  
"What's the matter?" Leala cocked her head slightly to one side.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Cherry stood up, and strolled to the bathroom with her bathing suit and sarong clutched in her hands.  
"Are you sure?" Leala looked at her with a strange look on her face.  
"Yep." Cherry knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Tori's voice sounded from behind the door. She was standing in front of the mirror holding a big glob of sunscreen in her hand.  
"Are you going to put on sunscreen? I don't think you need it....." Cherry looked at Tori. She had medium-brown dark skin and she had her dark hair wrapped into two buns on the top of her head and her red bangs lay on her forehead softly.  
"No....It's for Remus...but he walked off before I could get it on him --'''"  
"Hehe ^^" Cherry giggled and walked over to the shower. She closed the curtain. "I don't blame him. I think you went a bit overboard by the look of the blob in your hand." Cherry changed into her bathing suit. Leala giggled. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and ran out of the bathroom. Tori groaned.  
"What?" Cherry questioned.  
"I don't think you want to know...." Tori replied.  
  
Cherry stepped out of the shower and put her clothes on the counter.  
"Where's Leala? I thought she was waiting for us?" Cherry looked past the door.  
"Uhm...yeah she's still waiting...she's just not...in..this room...particualrly." Tori glanced around the room nervously.  
"Ok....." James walked in the room. Cherry gasped.  
"James! What happened?" James stood in front of Cherry, blobs of sunscreen in his hair and streaming down his front.  
"SHE'S EVIL! SIRIUS HAS RUBBED OFF ON HER NO DOUBT!" he roared flinging his arms around.  
"What? What did Leala have anything to do with this?" Tori stared at James.  
"Oh yes, I suppose you believe the sunscreen bottle went beserk and dumped it's contents on the nearest person do you?" he frowned, while grabbing a towel off of the rack.  
"No....but I didn't think-" Leala giggled. She was standing in the doorway, with the bottle in her hands. Cherry rolled her eyes. "Sirius really has rubbed off on that woman." he roared for the second time.  
  
"OH KEEP STILL JAMES!" Cherry yelled. She was holding James, with his head stuck under the tap, lathering the shampoo in his hair.  
"IT"S NOT GOING TO WORK!" He yelled from in under the running water. "IT'S WATERPROOF!" He screamed even louder realizing it really wasn't going to come out.  
"IF YOU KEPT STILL IT WOULD BE 10 TIMES BETTER!" She screamed while dumping a bowl of water over his head rapidly. She turned off the running water and wrapped a towel over his hair. James looked in the mirror with a scowl on his face adjusting his glasses. Cherry wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
"You had it coming you know. We all play pranks and she had to get you back for last week remember? You turned her beloved sarong hot pink. She despises pink James." (--'''''''''''') He grunted and scowled a bit more.  
"Oh James. Come on get over it you know it was only a joke." Cherry turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. James looked in the mirror again. She had waist long Cherry red hair with shiny natural highlights and vibrant glowing green eyes. She had freckles on her face moslty across her nose and on her cheeks. She still had her arms wrapped around him, with her chin rested on his shoulder. He turned around and hugged her. Cherry's cheeks turned the same color as her hair.  
"Can we go swimming now? Please James?"  
"Yep." He pulled off the towel, and flung it across the rack. He took her hand and walked out.  
  
When Prongs and Cherry got outside Sirius and Leala were doing cannonballs off of the rock. Tori was under water getting everyone some drinks and Remus was glaring at Sirius and telling him off for jumping on top of him purposely.  
"It's dangerous! I could have drowned!" he scowled. Sirius stuck his toungue out at him and jumped into the water again. James wadded out into the water caustiously with a look on his face like he expected the giant squid to pop up out of nowhere and say 'BOO!' Cherry walked out past James, dove under water and swam over to the rock and sat down next to Tori. She grabbed her wand and muttered the drying spell on her hair.  
"Hihi! ^^" Tori smiled while taking a sip of her sprite.  
"Hi." Cherry replied, then leaned over and grabbed a pepsi out of the green cooler. Sirius and Leala popped out from under the water. Leala hopped up on the rock and grabbed a sprite.  
"I want one too." Sirius commented peering at Leala.  
"HOW many times do I have to tell you not to be so lazy! It's RIGHT there!" She took a sip of her own drink. Sirius smirked and grabbed Leala's ankles that were dangling in the water.  
"Sirius don't you dare!" She glowered while retreating her feet from the lake.  
"Why Leala, I feel so hurt. I can't believe you think I would do such a horrible thing!" He stifled a laugh and tried to look serious. Leala stuck her tongue out at him and took another sip of her Sprite. She glared at Sirius once more and put her feet back in the water. Sirius swam away and started speaking to James.  
  
Cherry drained her pepsi and jumped into the water.  
"Come on Tori swim with me." Cherry peered at Tori while shading her eyes with her arm. Tori drained her Sprite too and jumped in next to Cherry.  
"What are the guys doing over there?" Tori looked over in the direction of Remus, Sirius, and James.  
"Probably coming up with another evil plan to torture one of us." Cherry said matter-of-factly.  
"There's no doubt in my mind that you are wrong." Leala said in a bored tone. Cherry went under water and swam away in the direction of the boys. James was pulled under water for a mere 5 seconds, then came up to the surface spluttering and coughing.  
"What do you think your doing?! Trying to drown me!?!?!" he screamed.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad it didn't work." Cherry said in a sarcastic tone, who was now sitting on James' shoulders. Tori and Leala came swimming over laughing their heads off. They both gave Cherry a high five.  
"Good work Cherry. Looks like Sirius is rubbing off on you too." Leala giggled and swam next to Siri. James glared at Leala for even thinking about trouble making involving him. Cherry smacked him upside the head.  
"OW! What was that for?!?!??!" He rubbed the sore spot on his head.  
"Don't be so contrary James. Just lighten up and have a good time." Cherry lectured him.  
"Well MAYBE I don't want to have a good time." James said under his breath.  
"FINE! Be contray and glare at every living thing! See if I care." She hopped down from James' shoulders, swam over to the rock and grabbed another pepsi from the cooler.  
"Nice one James! --''''''' Tori said, sweat bubbles popping up around everyone.  
"I'd like to know....why you're such a prat." Sirius asked a common asked question (That is never answered)  
"Do you really think he knows the answer to that?" Leala asked Sirius.  
"Nope."  
"ARGHHGHGH!!!" James flopped around angrily, then swam over to Cherry and sat down next to her.  
"I'm sorry." He said forcefully. "If you weren't so touchy-"  
"Touchy?!? James I'm not touchy. If you havn't been infomed you just got upset becuase I said YOU'RE being contrary! --''' Get a clue." Cherry drained her second Pepsi.  
"TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Sirius yelled from across the water. James rolled his eyes. He grabbed a sprite from the cooler and drained half of it.  
"Ahem!" Cherry cleared her throat extremly loud.  
"What?" James whirled around to look at Cherry. Cherry rolled her eyes and sighed. "Never mind!" She threw the empty can of her pepsi on James' head and swam over to Leala and Tori. 


End file.
